Miracle on Main Street, Storybrooke
by DanieXJ
Summary: Sequel to Kerry's Surprising Christmas Adventure. It's 3 years later and everyone has settled down at the North Pole. Which, of course, means, something's gonna happen. The question is, is Kerry carrying an important Legendary Figure?
1. Chapter 1

**December 22nd, 2012**

Kerry stared down at a reindeer. Vixen to be precise. She put a hand to Vixen's head. "Sorry Vix. I have no idea what's wrong with you." She glanced around the stable where the rest of the reindeer didn't look much better, "But I'll figure it out-"

She peeled off her gloves and dropped them in a biohazard bag and sealed it. All the elves who cared for the reindeers including the veterinarian had already been in to try and figure out why the reindeer were sick. Even Dr. Hismus, another doctor who served the humans and elves in the town, had taken a look at them. No one could figure out what was wrong.

Kerry walked to the exit of the stables and was met by a running Henry. It almost seemed as though he was growing inches every day. He was only eight, going on nine in January, but was going to be taller than his Mom Sandy or any of those in the Lopez family were. "Mama- can you help me?"

Kerry pulled herself out of her head and pushed her glasses up on her nose. She'd stopped wearing contacts a few weeks after getting to the North Pole because the dry air was killer on them. "Of course. Lead the way kiddo."

She followed Henry out of the stables and into the town's square. Elves went this way and that. All of them busy getting ready for Christmas Eve.

She spotted Curtis gesturing furiously at a shorter elf, who was giving it back just as well as he got it. Curtis as Arch Elf tended to micromanage just a bit.

Henry took her to the medical facilities. As she passed through the door she rolled her eyes. Why the elves had named it the Elfirmary she still didn't understand.

Henry stopped outside of one of the exam rooms. "SJ's hurt."

Kerry's gaze pinned her son, "Henry..."

Henry gestured towards the closed door, "I- it-" He retreated, "I'm gonna go tell Carol." And he was gone.

Kerry knocked on the door, "Scottie, are you okay?" She poked her head in and winced. SJ Calvin's right arm and leg were covered with scrapes and his face was covered in tears. He sniffed, "It hurts."

Kerry held her hand out and SJ gripped it so hard one of Kerry's knuckles popped. "I'll make it better."

SJ sniffed again as Kerry let go of his hand and went over to the sink. She washed up and got the supplies ready, then rolled her chair over to SJ.

She started to clean one of the cuts, "What happened?" Kerry had an idea, based on what she was pulling from the scrapes, but she wanted to distract the almost six year old.

SJ sniffed, "We were playing snowball fight, and I was chasing Henry, and totally was gonna get him, but I slipped and there was a stoop there, and I... slid, and it... hurt." He sucked in a breath as Kerry pulled out a particularly large piece of pavement. "Oww..."

"Sorry bud, but I promise it'll hurt less once the ucky pavement's out."

SJ let got a small sigh as Kerry continued her work, methodically cleaning up SJ's arm and down his leg. "Mom's gonna be mad, right Mama?"

Funnily enough, with all the changes that living at the North Pole presented, that had been the hardest thing for Kerry to get used to, Carol's son calling her Mama just like Henry did.

When SJ had started doing it Kerry and Carol had even talked about it. Kerry smiled to herself, that had been a weird discussion that had not ended the way that either of the women would have guessed. Carol had started with an apology of all things.

_"I'm sorry."_

_Kerry chuckled, "For what, I'm acquainted with the term. It was Henry's first word."_

_"No it wasn't. His mouth wasn't able to fo-" Kerry cut Carol off with a kiss._

_"Trust me, it was his first word."_

_Carol sat back on the couch and stared at the large Santa fireplace. "I know, it's just- I know we haven't talked about the future much."_

_Kerry turned on the couch, tucking her feet under her, "So, that's why you haven't married me-"_

_Carol abruptly stood and paced to the mantle. Family photos lined the mantle all in a row. One of Neil, Laura, Lucy and Charlie. Next to that one of Scott, Charlie and Carol. Then Charlie, Carol and a baby SJ. Next to that a picture of Carol's parents, one of Henry, Sandy and Kerry. And the final picture on the mantle was the newest, taken the previous year. Carol, Kerry with Henry, SJ and Charlie._

_Carol picked up the last one. "I love you Kerry, and I love Henry too. But, I- I can't put you through what I went through. Losing Scott."_

_Kerry stared at Carol's back for a long, silent, moment. Then stood. "When you figure out what you just said wrong, I'll be in the Elfirmary teaching Bernard something."_

_Kerry was relieved when Bernard was in the medical suites, rearranging all the supplies. He looked up when she entered, "Ma'am. I thought that today you were taking a brief respite. It will be the final one before... the rush of Christmas Eve."_

_Kerry gave Bernard a friendly pat on the back as she went by, "How are you doing with the chapters I gave you on blood borne illnesses."_

_Bernard regarded Kerry for a moment, "The first thought that comes to mind is... ew... ma'am."_

_Kerry smiled just a bit, "Indeed. But, you're understanding them?"_

_"I am. Thank y-"_

_Kerry held up a hand, "Bernard, if you don't stop thanking me for being your teacher, I'll have to start calling you Bernie."_

_Bernard winced and fell silent, going back to his reorganization. Kerry had been teaching him all she knew about medicine with the help of books and a little help from Dr. Hismus, although the elf doctor complained the whole time he helped his former Arch Elf to learn something new. And, Bernard was pretty good at it, and, despite Dr. Hismus' oft kvetching, it was very good to have another set of hands when Chet went waywardly into the schoolyard, or every elf in the North Pole got the elven flu at the same time._

_It wasn't too too long before Carol appeared in the Elfirmary and Bernard made himself scarce with a mostly lame excuse._

_"I'm sorry. You lost Sandy, and... of course you know what I went through. I'm sorry."_

_Kerry blew out a breath, "You're an amazing woman Carol. Perfect in almost every way, except... you're Santa Claus, and so, sometimes you forget that not everything revolves around you, is about you."_

_Carol was stunned into silence for a bit. And Kerry took over the counting of supplies where Bernard had stopped. Carol put a hand on Kerry's shoulder and turned the shorter woman around, "I apologize. For three years before I met you it was just me and SJ. It may- it may take me a bit before I get it through my thick head that you're right, that life isn't just about me anymore. To get over my self-involvement." She got down on one knee, and a box with a ring seemed to appear from nothing._

_Kerry mumbled, "Show off."_

_Carol smiled, "Will you give me the a chance to change? Guide me in my change to be a better woman?"_

_Kerry took Carol by the hand, ignoring the box and ring and pulled her up, "Yes. Yes I will."_

"Mama?"

Kerry was brought back to the present by SJ's voice, "Ah, sorry buddy. You're good to go."

SJ leaned forward and kissed Kerry on the cheek. "Thank you Mama-" Then he jumped from the exam table and push his hands and forehead on her belly and spoke softly, "Bye bye brothers or sisters."

Kerry smiled and rested on her belly as SJ went to go find someone to play with. She felt a change in the room, a warming of it, and looked up, "Hi."

"SJ okay?"

"Yes. Just bumps and scrapes. Boys being boys."

Carol rested her hand over Kerry's. "Are you okay?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I'm two weeks late and way too many years old to be doing this, and yet..."

Carol collected Kerry in a hug, "And loving every minute of it."

"Yes." She paused, "But Carol if..."

Carol interrupted Kerry, "This isn't Earth, I mean, it is, but... here in the workshop it's more complicated than that. You will be fine, and so will Thing 1 and Thing 2 when they're born. Magic does that."

Kerry laughed, "Have you been reading Dr. Seuss to SJ?"

Carol groaned, "Every night. These two'll have your brains though, maybe I'll get to read them Shakespeare or something instead of 'The Sneetches'."

Kerry put an arm around Carol and guided them towards the room's doorway. "What are you doing here? Isn't there some sort of list you're supposed to be checking on?"

Carol smiled, "I left Curtis obsessing over it. He still holds his breath every Christmas, wondering whether it'll all fall down, and I'll start de-santifying."

"Well, since you're still Santa, I should get back to figuring out what the heck's wrong with the reindeer."

Carol guided Kerry towards the front door of the Elfirmary. "Oh, look, Mistletoe."

Kerry laughed and pulled Carol down for a long kiss, "Go figure out your coal situation."

"Love you Kerry."

Before Kerry could respond Carol was gone. Kerry shook her head with a smile and put her hands on her belly, "She'll slow down on Christmas Day- now, let's go see if we can fix the reindeer before they have to go to work."

She walked back to the stable, whistling. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been before. She had her son, and an amazing step-son, not to mention a wife she loved, and then there were the elves. She'd always been a loner, but, one of the things about becoming Mrs. Claus was that the elves, the grumpy ones, happy ones, and all of them in between, became her family. She'd thought that she would have hated it. She loved it.

She jerked to a standing position and turned as the air around her went cold. Her eyes scanned the entire stable, but no one seemed to be there, only the reindeer. Then, there was a hand over her face, it felt female. And then, everything dissolved into a haze of green and black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just call me Krampus-" The voice chuckled, "A wasted allu-"

Kerry cut off whoever had her, "Krampus. The devil like creature that came along with Saint Nick. Came for the bad kids. Was wiped out by the American versions of Santa that were popularized by 'A Visit from St. Nicholas'."

The voice was silent for a moment, then took the loose hood off of Kerry's head. IT was a woman with dark shoulder length hair, dressed in a business suit. "So, you're not just a cookie maker and clothes mender after all."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kerry pulled at her bindings. Her arms and legs were tied to the chair she was seated in. "You can untie me, I'm just preg..."

"No, I don't think I will. I don't know how much power you have Mrs. Claus."

Kerry resisted rolling her eyes, "I'm not legendary, just, legendary by marriage."

The woman tilted her head to one side, then backed out of the room, closing the door and setting the lock with a snick too.

Kerry glanced around. She was in, of all places, a guest room. The air felt neither cold nor hot, probably about 66 or 67 degrees Fahrenheit. That meant it was probably a house. It seemed as though whoever this woman was, Kerry was being kept in her house's guest room.

Kerry glanced towards the north. Being pregnant with two kids that were half Carol's did give her the ability to always know where north was. "I'm not one for rescues, but this one time, a rescue would be great." She winced as pain rippled through her. "Oh, crap. A contraction."

* * *

Carol stepped into her family's quarters and frowned. Generally it smelled at least like some sort of cookie or cake during Christmas Time. And generally at dinner time other cooking smells vied for attention as well. They were the first thing that assaulted Carol walked into her home, generally followed closely after by the boys. Not that she didn't cook too during her off months, but, Kerry seemed to like doing it, and her meals were beyond heavenly. But, the quarters smelled like, a house.

"Kerry? Kerry?"

Kerry didn't appear, but Henry did. "Mama's not with you Carol?"

The feeling started in the pit of her stomach and made its way up towards her throat, "No. No. Henry, call Curtis."

Henry nodded and went to what served as the North Pole's phone system as Carol climbed the winding stairs to the bedrooms and knocked on the door of the room SJ shared with Henry, "Hey, SJ, may I come in?"

"'Kay."

Carol sat on the edge of the bed, "Have you seen Kerry?"

He lifted one leg and one arm, "Fixed me."

"Not after that bud?"

He shook his head, "No... Mommy, what's wrong with Mama?"

Carol patted him on the back, "We just need to find her. I bet that she got distracted doing something really fun. But we still have to find her. So, Judy's going to come over for a bit. Okay? Can you be good for her?"

SJ frowned, then threw his arms around Carol's neck, "Find Mama, okay?"

* * *

Kerry grit her teeth as another contraction went through her. She did manage to put a blank look on her face as the door opened and the woman entered again. She had a water glass with her, "Drink?"

Kerry managed not to choke on the water as it first tried to go down the wrong pipe before it went down the right one. She coughed, "What do you want?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "You must be new, did your Mr. Claus not tell you that Legendary Characters aren't just good guys... oh... and you don't have to pretend you're not in labor." Kerry's eyes went to the water glass, "And, no, I didn't put anything in the water either. No, I want you to have your two children..."

"I- it may not even work- we all could die."

The woman shook her head dismissively, "What, do you think that the North Pole is the only magic place on Earth. No... you're going to have your little magic twins and then I- am going to- win- once and for all. Promise or no Promise to my son."

She stalked from the room, slamming the door behind her, and Kerry may or may not have said 'wow' out loud. She wasn't sure since she was having another contraction. Because of the pain she didn't realize until a moment later that the door closing had shaken the room, and the water glass that the woman had left had fallen to the ground and was in quite a few useful looking pieces. Now, if she could get to the floor without landing on her belly.

She groaned, "First becoming Mrs. Claus, now, Secret Agent Weaver..."

* * *

"You can't just-"

Carol cut Curtis off, "You know that you're running everything up here anyway Curtis. So, keep doing what you're doing. I-" She put a hand over her heart, "I have a bad feeling about all this, and I made a promise to my son..." Carol paused for a moment, "To our son, to find his Mama. So, that's what I'm going to do. Watch."

Bernard handed Carol a non-Santa coat and Carol swung it on. "Tell me that you have some idea where I should start?"

Bernard shook his head, "No, but, you're married. So, close your eyes. Take a few deep breaths. If you can't feel where she is, then picture the Earth and try and feel where your daughters or sons are."

Everyone in the stable was dead silent. Finally Carol opened her eyes, "Okay, I- think." She walked to Vixen and patted him on the side. "I know that you feel like crap. Trust me, at this moment, so do I, but... I just need you to get me somewhere. 'Kay." Vixen slowly nodded his head.

Carol was about climb onto his back when Curtis grabbed her arm, "And, if... the Council of Legendary Figures appears? As they like to around Christmas."

Carol shook her head, "Stall... I will be back... With Kerry." She climbed onto Vixen and spoke mostly to herself as they headed towards the hole in the dome, "I promised her when we got married that she would always be safe, and Christmas or not Christmas, I'm not breaking that promise."


	3. Chapter 3

** December 23rd, 2012 **

"I'm worried."

Ruby tilted her head to one side as she regarded Emma Swan, the Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine. "You're generally worried. You need to have fun more often Sheriff. Now Graham, he knew how to..." She cleared her throat.

Emma winced, "Did Graham sleep with every woman in Storybrooke?"

Ruby shrugged, "We couldn't leave the town. That cuts down on the... partnerships. So, why are you worried?"

Emma shook her head, "There's something... off... about Regina."

"Evil Queen?"

Emma shook her head, "No. I mean, yeah, sure, but the evil queen thing comes across as lashing out and grand plans, and never shutting up, and there's this... pain... in her eyes when she does even the bad things. But I saw her at the Post Office just now, and it's like her eyes are dead."

Ruby went back to arranging glasses. "Yeah, well, took her long enough. Our entire lives would be better if she would have just given up twenty eight years ago, ya know." Ruby shook her head and went over to another customer who had just sat down.

Emma still had a frown on her face though, and muttered to herself, "Yeah, 'cept that those who have nothing to lose are more dangerous." Emma looked up, "Hey, Ruby, you had any contact with her in the last few days? Since we got back?" Emma glanced at the few other Storybrooke citizens in the diner, "Any of you?"

Ruby shook her head, as did the rest of the customers. "Nah. She seems to have finally gotten the message. Hey..." Ruby watched as Emma left a perfectly good cup of coffee on the counter, "You forgot your coffee."

* * *

Regina regarded Kerry, who had moved from her chair to the much more comfortable easy chair in the corner. "You did... all that... just so that you could move seats? Bloodied your hands, possibly hurt your children, for comfort? You never tried to escape?"

Kerry met Regina's gaze without blinking, "I did it because I didn't want to be tied up anymore. So, what's next, you cut into me? Threaten me some more? My wife will come for me, and then... you don't want to be here."

Regina had been about to leave the room, but instead she froze and slowly turned back towards Kerry. "Repeat what you just said."

Kerry pointed at Regina, "You need to keep up on your Legendary Figures gossip you know. Now, at the North Pole we have the Tooth Fairy. He's our connection to the grape vine, and he's good, really, really good at getting us the latest gossip too. Of course... you're not really a Legendary Figure, are you, at least not one from this- let's go with world. See, that's the other thing that the North Pole has, quite the library. Elves live a long, long, long time, and when you're barely a teen at 900, well, you get bored, and some of them kept really good journals." Kerry's eyes twinkled although she didn't smile, "I too have gotten bored these past three years, and well. Read some of the journals. Twenty Eight years ago Bernard wrote that suddenly there was more magic in the world. He waited and waited to see if the wielder or wielders would show themselves, but, they never did. And yet, here you are. Trying to get... more... magic." Kerry squinted at Regina, "Yep, big, ugly, purple monster."

Regina did a double take, "Did you just call me Parasite?"

"Did you like how they re-imagined him in the New DC Universe?"

Regina nodded, "I did actually." She shook her head, "So, you think know who I am. You haven't given me a name. And I want to know what you meant by-"

Kerry cut Regina off again, stalling. "In the stories I read as a child she never had a name. Was just the Stepmother. Snow White's Stepmother. The Evil Queen. Not green enough to be Elphie, not... dragon-y enough to be Maleficent."

"You said your wife."

"My wife, Santa Claus."

It looked to Kerry as though Regina was going to say something else, but the doorbell rang, three, then four times in rapid succession. Regina frowned and whirled, practically charging towards the door. It was only when she got to it that she slowed down and glanced in the mirror that was next to the door. Kerry halfway expected her to ask it who the fairest of them all was. Instead she took a deep breath and fixed a bit of her hair, then pulled open the door. "What do you want?"

Kerry couldn't hear the person on the other side of the door, just Regina's part of the conversation, "No... Sheriff, I've been here all day, yes, yesterday as well. Isn't that what you and your... family... want?"

Regina stepped out onto her front porch and Kerry couldn't hear the conversation any longer. She sat back and closed her eyes. Curtis was freaking out, she knew that. He was a great guy, just a little uptight. Bernard was talking him down because Judy had talked him down first. Carol would take off after her, Kerry knew that. Probably take one of the sick reindeer too. Kerry sighed and opened her eyes again, watching the half opened front door. She couldn't figure out what this woman's play was. What was it that she wanted to win?

* * *

"We have incoming... again."

Sheriff Jack Carter looked up into the Oregon sky as if he could see whatever it was with his naked eyes already. "What, no SWAT Team Jo? We only get you?"

Jo Lupo, head of GD Security shook her head, "It's... Fargo said it was just a reindeer with a passenger."

Jack gave Jo an incredulous look, "A- flying reindeer?" Jack blew out a breath, "Taggart."

Before Jo could respond the reindeer and its rider landed with a big poof of snow that covered Jack nearly from head to toe

Allison Blake, CMO of GD, joined the duo and brushed the snow off of Jack's head and shoulders, "Keepin' cool?"

"Hilarious..." He shook himself, scattering the snow all over, but mostly on Allison and Jo. "Shall we go say hello?"

Before any of them could move though, Jenna burst past them running towards the reindeer and its rider and nearly ran into the blonde's legs as she dismounted the reindeer. "Santa, Santa, Santa... I've been good, I promise. I promise."

Carol smiled and got down on one knee. She couldn't stand it when her elves, or her relatives called her Santa, but kids like Jenna who did it from their hearts, she didn't mind them. None of them even seemed to wonder why she was a female or didn't have a beard or ask too many other questions. Just one of the many mysteries of being Santa that Carol ran into every day. "You've been good to your brother and sister?"

Jenna nodded, "Yes, yes."

"Do you want something for Christmas?"

Jenna was silent for a moment as Jack, Jo and Allison caught up with her. Then she shrugged, "No, Mommy, Dad, Kevin, and Zoe, and Jo, and Taggart, and... no. I'll get good stuff." She paused, "Can I pet him?"

"Of course. His name is Vixen, and he's a little tired, so, be gentle." Carol picked Jenna up and placed her on Vixen. Jack took a step towards them, but Carol put a hand up, "She'll be fine. He knows better to fly with someone other than me on him. Do you have any..."

Vincent came jogging out from Café Diem. Carrots in one hand, and a steaming mug of something in the other. "Hello, hello. Rasberry Herbal Tea for you, and..."

Jenna's eyes got large, "Ooh, ooh, can I feed him." She had the sense to look at her mom. "Please Mommy?"

Allison was silent for a moment, pondering it, then helped Jenna off of Vixen and together they fed the reindeer a couple of the carrots.

Jo spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get to Maine. But, Vixen, he's not in tip top shape."

Jack still wasn't convinced, "Can't you just... beam... yourself there?"

Carol raised an eyebrow, "That's Star Trek."

Jenna spoke up, "Mommy, I wanna be Santa when I grow up."

Carol's eyes twinkled as she gave Jenna a wink, "I'm going to keep that in mind you know." A bus came to a stop near Carol and Vixen, and Carol climbed back up on the Reindeer. "That's my cue... I think..." She glanced over her shoulder at the bus, "You'll want to see the people on the bus a whole lot more than me..."

She and Vixen took off, and it was only Jenna who watched her go up and up and up. Zoe was the first off the bus, followed by Lexi Carter with her husband and two kids in tow, and then, three young men who were dressed in fatigues and who when she saw them, Jo's mouth dropped open.

On Vixen Carol smiled, then the smile turned into a frown. It was good that the citizens of Eureka were getting to spend Christmas with their families. Carol hoped that she would be able to too.

Down on the ground Jenna pulled at her mother's sleeve, "Mommy, can we name my new baby brother Nicholas?"

* * *

"Your last interaction with Regina?"

Mary Margaret put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Leave it alone. She's planning something. We'll stop it eventually, but, it's Christmas..."

Emma took a step back, "There's something wrong. Something more than usual. Please. Do you remember you last interaction with Regina?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "It wasn't any different than usual. I was in Granny's talking to Granny- she came in and got coffee or something. No one spoke past that."

Emma nodded, "This morning?"

"No. Yesterday."

"Thank you."

Emma started to leave, but Mary Margaret stopped her with a hand to her shoulder again. "Please leave this alone Emma."

"I ca-" She paused, "I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You've done this before."

Regina had been leaning against the closed front door, staring at something that Kerry couldn't see. She seemed to suddenly realize she'd left the door open. "This?"

"Your voice was steady as you lied-"

"I didn-"

"When you spun your tales."

Regina asked a question of her own, "You could have escaped. Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm a healer and you're very obviously in pain. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm very pregnant with twins and very much in labor." Kerry groaned.

Regina seemed to hover at the door, as if trying to decide something, and then closed it and Kerry heard the lock click again. Kerry blew out a breath. "Damn-" She put her hand on her belly, "Sorry about the language guys."

* * *

"What are they doing here- Lucy, her parents, Charlie, I'm surprised he didn't bring Danielle, and it's almost the twenty fourth and we're still so behind and,.."

Bernard put an arm around Curtis' shoulders, "Take a breath Curtis. Maybe take a music break or a Cocoa break. Hey, at least Carol's parents aren't here-"

Curtis looked one way, then the other as if they were going to materialize from thin air. Then gave Bernard a push, "I need you at QC Bernard."

"Curtis, I'm retir-"

Curtis seemed to have come out of his funk a bit, "No elf is ever retired. It says in the handbook, section seven-"

Bernard quickly cut Curtis off, "QC... I'm going, I'm going."

Another elf came up to Curtis with a clipboard, but Curtis did look up after a moment and shouted, "Thank you."

* * *

A dark curly haired woman leaned against a one of the supports of a giant Warehouse looking structure. She had needed to get away from the Warehouse for a moment, get away from helpful Pete, concerned Artie, trying to help Claudia. When she was in there she could even feel Mrs. Fredric hovering somewhere just out of sight.

Christmas always seemed to be complicated at the Warehouse and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad one. It definitely kept them busy though, and anything that kept her mind off the fact that HG was who knows where, was a good thing. She missed the former Agent. A lot.

There was a sound that seemed to come from the sky. The football didn't make that sound. It almost sounded like an animal.

Then there was a voice that was seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere. "Get down, get down."

The curly haired woman hit the ground and just in time as something hit the back of her head, causing her to see stars.

There was a crash, followed by the start of a swear. After a moment she rolled to one side and blinked in surprise. A reindeer had kicked her in the head and... apparently a blonde woman in a winter coat had been riding it, "Ah-" The dark haired woman put a hand to her head, "Are you okay?"

The blonde woman groaned, "Yeah, yes-" She crawled over to the animal and seemed to be speaking to him in a low voice.

When the dark haired woman approached the two, the blonde stood. "Do you happen to have a first aid kit Myka?"

Myka stood perfectly still for a moment, questions chasing each other through her mind. How did the woman know her name? Who was the woman? Why was she on a reindeer? How was the reindeer flying? Why wasn't she astounded by the Warehouse? But Myka asked none of them. "Sure, I'll be right back... ah?"

"Carol. My name's Carol."

As Myka headed towards the Warehouse Carol finally gazed up towards the Warehouse. "I can feel the power in there." She shivered, then tilted her head to one side, "And I smell fudge."

She shook her head as Myka got back to her with the white kit with a red plus on it. Carol carefully cleaned and patched up Vixen, then stood and helped Vixen stand as well. "Thank you."

Myka, not usually one to be stunned into silence realized that she hadn't said anything since she'd gotten the first aid kit. "You're welcome. Is there-"

Myka had her phone halfway out, though she realized she wasn't sure who she'd call. Carol simply put a hand over the phone. "Just- call her."

Myka frowned as Carol climbed back onto the reindeer and they took off. Into the air. Myka shouldn't have been surprised, and her rational brain was trying to reassure the rest of her brain that it was probably some artifact, that right at that moment Artie was getting a ping inside the Warehouse for right in front of the Warehouse. But, the not so logical part of her brain, it was just repeating the word, 'wow' over and over.

Still, she got a bigger surprise when she looked down at her phone's screen. No one was supposed to know how to get in contact with Helena. Maybe Mrs. Fredric knew, but, everyone else was in the dark about what mission she had gone on, and where she had travelled to. But, there it was, a new number on Myka's phone. And right above the number, the name Helena G. Wells. Her eyes went up to the sky, but the reindeer and its rider seemed to be gone.

She looked back down at the phone and before she could think too much she hit the call button. A surprised voice answered, "Myka?"

"Helena- hi- I just." Myka trailed off, "No, that's a lie, there was nothing just about my worry, about my missing you. How are you doing?"

* * *

Willow smiled. She was cold. Hovering around freezing, but, she was happy and that had been a rare event recently. It always seemed as though she was fighting, either her internal demons or external ones.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when from almost out of nowhere a deer with someone on it appeared in her backyard. She sat up straighter and frowned, "Hello?"

The woman who was on the deer nearly stumbled as she got off the reindeer and Willow got to her side just in time to catch her. "You don't look so hot. Come inside."

"Vixen..."

"She'll..."

"He..."

Willow frowned at that. "Really, you shouldn't name a male animal Vixen. It's just wrong unless you're... oh..." Willow shook her head, "We need to get you inside. Did you have a fight or something?"

Carol put her hand to her forehead and came away with blood, "Ah... bad cloud. Maybe lightning."

Willow glanced towards Vixen, "I'll come check on him later, first, you're going to get a nice scooby band-aid."

Carol frowned, "Scooby Doo?"

Willow sighed as they crossed the threshold into her house, "Yeah, my friend Xander's idea of a funny Solistice gift. For just in case we didn't make it through the Apocolypse."

To Willow's surprise Carol laughed just a bit. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I may be formerly Jewish and now Wiccan, but... I'm also a pretty darn powerful witch, and I know Santa when I see her. By the by, very awesomely cool, Santa's a woman."


	4. Chapter 4

** December 24th, 2012 **

Kerry pounded and pounded on the door. Something had changed overnight, or during the day, she had no idea what time it was outside. But she did know that something was wrong. Finally her energy sapped and she sagged to the floor, a hand to her belly, tears in her eyes., "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Regina burst into the room, "What happened?"

"Don't kn-" Pain ripped through Kerry and she pinned Regina with a searing look, "The North Pole has magic-" Kerry glanced around the room, "Real... magic. I'm not- this isn't- they're doing to die- just like little Catherine did years ago, and it's your fault- Ahhh..."

There was just the littlest bit of worry in Regina's eyes and Kerry tried to make that blossom even as the pain assaulted all her senses. "You'll lose. I'm not magic- whatever you're trying to win, you'll lose it, whatever you're fighting for."

"My son Henry. They say change- I say how, and do, and yet still- no matter what I do- it's not enough, it's never enough to be in their little club. I save Emma and her... mother, nothing. It drains me in a way no one in this town understand, and still I don't get trusted. I change and change and change for him, for them... and they laugh." Her eyes got a stormy look in them, "I'm sick of how every single time one of them gets a hangnail- I'm the one they come to first, interrogate first, me- not the man whose nickname is The Dark One, me, always me, so- your twins, when they're born, they're will be power, so much power, and then. I'll win. Somehow, I will show them all-"

Kerry got out four words through gritted teeth, "Only if they're born..."

Regina frowned and Kerry somehow managed to stay silent as it seemed her body was ripping itself apart. Finally Regina held out a hand, "Take it- I think this'll work." Kerry took Regina's hand and what seemed like a magic bubble encased both of them.

* * *

Carol sat straight up in the unfamiliar bed. Her eyes went to the window. "What time is it? Willow, it's dark, you let me sleep. I have to rescue her, I..."

Willow appeared in the doorway, "Oh, I didn't know... I mean, it's still only Christmas Eve, and I thought..."

Carol shook her head, trying to get the sleep out of her system as she headed for the back door. "No, I should have... I didn't think I hit my head that hard. Thank you Willow. Oh... and you might want to answer your front door."

As Carol climbed onto the reindeer indeed the door bell rang. Carol gave a wave, and then shot into the sky. Willow slowly made her way through the house and finally opened the door. Her mouth dropped open so far that it looked a little like the Santa fireplace at the North Pole. "You're... but... Tara?"

* * *

"Ready to go to church?"

Bianca put an arm around Marissa and shivered a little. They were in their backyard, in between the main house and the pool house. "Almost. AJ has taken it upon himself to make sure that Gabrielle stays up for the entire service."

Marissa smiled, "I think that's a losing battle, even with all the sugar she's eaten today."

Bianca chuckled, "You think she eats a lot on Christmas Eve, just wait until tomorrow."

Marissa hugged Bianca closer to her, "I can't wait. Each and every holiday, each and every day with you, the girls and AJ is special."

"Oh my..." Bianca looked where Marissa was pointing, "I think, it looked like someone was... flying on an animal."

Bianca kissed the side of Marissa's head, "Probably a shooting star. Want to wish on it?"

Marissa smiled, "Nah, I have more than I've ever wished for right now."

Bianca raised her eyebrows, "Even including my mother."

Marissa chuckled, "Yes, even including Erica Kane." She looked back at the house, "We should probably get back inside before the kids go totally stir crazy."

* * *

"This was a good idea Rick."

Castle winced, "Was my mother driving you too too insane?"

Beckett smiled and put her arm through Castle's, "Nah, but, fresh air is good, even if it is cold out."

"Kate..."

"Shhh... there is no talking, no worrying, no anything..."

"No murder?"

Beckett winced, "Well, I am on call..."

Castle shook his head, "Not tonight. Hey... was that..."

"Rick. Santa isn't real."

Castle pursed his lips, watching as whatever it was, faded away, going towards the east. "So says you. We'll see..."

Beckett laughed, "We'll see?"

Castle stopped them, and faced Beckett, "Well, maybe we won't..." And pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Maura and Jane stood arm in arm in the courtyard between the guest house and Maura's place. "It's beautiful tonight. Clear... I thought they said it was going to snow?"

Maura shook her head, "That's just a ruse that the local meteorologists use so as to give their audience hope for what the song prescribes. If you listen to their forecast as it has gotten closer to Christmas Eve they've..."

Jane smiled and gave Maura a squeeze as she cut her off, "I get it, I get it- they lie until it's too late so that they don't get hate mail. Still- it's nice to see the stars." Jane frowned, "That wasn't a star. That- no-" Jane looked towards Maura, "Tell me that was in my head?"

Maura blinked and after a moment shook her head, "No, I believe we saw a humanoid figure of some sort riding on some species of deer, possibly reindeer. Jane. Do you know the time?"

Jane shook her head and looked over at Maura, "The time? Eight thirty, almost nine pm, why?"

"I just, I want to remember the exact time." Maura reached up and put a hand on the back of Jane's head and pulled her in for a kiss. It started tentatively for both of them, but after a couple of beats it was as if Jane melted into Maura. Two became, for a few moments, one.

Even though she hadn't pulled away during the kiss, when they separated a bit to catch their breaths Jane had a confused look on her face, "Maura?"

Maura tried to take a step back and to get out of Jane's arms, but Jane didn't let her go. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because we should have talked about it first, or..."

Jane cut Maura off again as gently as she could, "No, why did you kiss me?"

Maura pulled away a little again, but Jane still wouldn't let her go. "Jane- let go."

Jane did so and a deep frown took over her face, "Maura, I- please, tell me what's going on inside your head. I don't get it."

Maura crossed her arms over her chest and looked back up at the sky, "Gabe- Casey- I now find myself... jealous... of them. Not a fun emotion."

Jane started to take a step forward and put a hand on Maura's shoulder in comfort, but at the last second pulled her hand back, "Maura- you're the best friend I've ever had. I l-"

"Please. Please don't say what you were going to say Jane. Not now. And, I'm not jealous of your friendship with them, I may not be an A+ student when it comes to emotions, but I do know what I'm feeling, I'm jealous of... other things."

"Oh- ohhh-" Jane was glad that it was dark as she blushed deeply, "Right-" She cleared her throat, "But... we're nothing alike. Aren't you the one who said that those who come from generally the same background fall in love. We're nothing alike."

"I know Jane, believe me, I know." She took her gaze from the sky and finally looked at Jane again. "I have tried to reason with myself. Puzzle out what else, if anything else could be going on. Before now, before you, I have only ever had feelings for me. Please believe me Jane. I never meant... I've tried so hard, but..."

Jane finished Maura's sentence, "...the feeling won't go away." Jane gently took a hold of Maura's hand and pulled the blonde doctor towards her, "Hey, it's not like my relationships with guys-"

"Don't, Jane..."

"No, no," Jane sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't joke. Joking is my go to though, without joking."

Maura smiled just a bit, "It's... what you do."

Jane smiled back just a bit, then she took a deep breath. "Still. I shouldn't. You put yourself out there..."

"...so to speak."

"I love you Maura. And, I mean, I'm your go to girl for all those crazy, messy, crappy emotions right? So, we can figure this out. Whatever it is, or isn't. Hey-" Jane put a hand to Maura's cheek so she would look up, "You forgave me for shooting your father. This- this is nothing. And whether the outcome is a wedding in the Public Garden or going back to being best friends, we'll get through this too. Figure it all out together." Jane wiped away a tear that rolled down Maura's cheek, "Oh crap, don't cry though."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes, trying to defuse the situation again, "Am I gonna have to kiss you again?"

Maura smiled, "I wouldn't say no to that."

* * *

"The food-" Carol fumbled for her cell phone. She and Vixen were somewhere over Southern Maine. She was late, and it was bad, she could feel it in her magically infused bones.

She could only barely hear Bernard when he picked up, "It's the food. Something's in the food. Vixen's much better after a couple of good carrots and some rest." She paused and tried to speak over the wind, "It's. In. The. Food."

Then she hung up, because she was over Storybrooke, Maine. "Vixen, let's go save Mrs. Claus."


	5. Chapter 5

Both Emma and Carol arrived at the Mayor's house at the same time. Carol in the backyard and Emma on the front porch, and neither one of them was going to let small things like doors stop them. There was such a big crash that both Kerry and Regina looked up and at just that second the first child screamed his first scream.

Regina was nearly out of juice as she carefully cut the cord. "Kerry... I'm..." The magic bubble seemed to disappear into the air and Regina managed to give the child to Kerry before, falling backward onto her heels.

Emma and Carol both got to the door of the guest room at the same time too. Carol burst through, "Kerry, Kerry..." She seemed to lift Regina as if the woman weighed nothing. "What did you do..."

"I just..." She didn't finish her sentence as she passed out.

Carol let her go, and Emma just barely caught her, "Who are you, what's going on."

"Get out..."

Emma bristled, "I'm the..."

Carol put a hand up, "I don't care if you're The Molinator. Get out."

Emma glanced between the blonde and the redhead, and finally did as Carol asked and backed out of the room. Regina still in her arms. Carol closed the door and knelt down next to Kerry. "It will be okay. Everything will be okay."

Kerry grit her teeth, "I don't know."

"Hey, who's Santa, don't I manage to know who's naughty and nice, I even figured out why the reindeer are sick."

Kerry nodded, "The food."

Carol made a bit of a sad face, "Not allowed to steal Santa's thunder. Now, I have a lot of toys to deliver tonight, so..." She put a hand on Kerry's belly, "Time for you to see the world just like your brother little one..."

* * *

There was quite the ruckus starting outside. Emma frowned and went to the window. It seemed as though the whole town was outside. She looked up as Carol and Kerry came out of the guest room. Carol was carrying one of the babies, while Kerry had one in a sling, and was carrying the other. They seemed to be... debating something.

"No, you need to go Carol. You know you do. Vixen can't take all of us, and I will be safe here. I promise I will be safe. She's a Sheriff, right?"

Emma just barely managed not to blink as Carol shot her a look. "You'll keep her safe? All four of them? If anything..."

Emma nodded, "Yes. Of course. I- Storybrooke is a safe town." She mumbled under her breath, "Every third Sunday or so..."

Carol opened the door, and jerked a little by the number of people there. "Ah, did you know that there's an angry mob in front of the house."

Emma blew out a breath, "Yeah, I'll go out with you, see if I can calm them down." She held the door as Kerry and Carol walked out of it.

Carol walked towards the edge of the crowd and turned to face Kerry one more time. "Are you sure love?"

"I am. Go, make everyone happy. When you're done we can all take a sleigh ride home."

That brought a small smile to Carol's face, "With all eight?"

"I don't know. I may need Nine tonight if some are still feeling under the weather."

Kerry stood on her tiptoes and gave Carol a kiss that caused some of the people on the edge of the angry mob to pause their yells for Regina's head and watch the two of them. "I love you."

"Love you too..."

Kerry smirked, "Give Chet a carrot for me."

Carol rolled her eyes, gave the child she was carrying to Kerry, kissed each of the newborns on the head and disappeared around the edge of the house.

Kerry gave her attention to her three new kiddos for a moment. A boy and two girls. She was going to have to have a conversation with Dr. Hismus when she got back to the North Pole for sure. Because, he has been fairly certain that she was going to have twins. A long, long conversation.

A yell caught her attention in the crowd, something about fire. That caused her to frown and go towards where Emma was trying in vain to talk some sense into all of them. "She's not going to hurt anyone. She's all out of magic for the moment, yes, yes, I saw it for myself."

To Kerry the next part happened in slow motion. She wasn't sure where it came from, but what Kerry could have sworn was a molotov cocktail flew from someone's hand in the crowd and crashed through one of the front windows. The house was an old one, and it took mere moments before the whole front of it was engulfed in flames.

Kerry didn't think, the crowd was holding Emma back, preventing her from rescuing Regina. But, no one was paying attention to Kerry. She stuffed one of the baby's in the woman in red's arms, then the other two in Emma's arms, whirled, and dove through the flames in the front door.

Kerry had almost made it to Regina, but Regina was trying to wave her off. She coughed once, then twice, "Kerry, what are you doing. Get out, get out, it's going to go." She tried to take a breath, but all she got was smoke, "Gas. It's all going to..."

Kerry threw herself the last few feet at Regina, hitting her and causing them both to leave the ground. Kerry wrapped her arms around Regina, her fingers touching in the middle of the evil queen's back, and then Kerry closed her eyes. She could feel the heat on her back and then the force. She couldn't take a breath in or expel one either, but she held on, for her life and for Regina's. She'd had no idea what she was doing, if it would work, if she had enough magic left from carrying three magical kids to do what she was trying to do.

And then it was over. She rolled off of Regina and tentatively opened her eyes. She looked up. All she could see was dark sky. She blew out a breath and then she laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

After a minute or so she finally took a full breath and looked over at Regina, who was staring right back at her. "You... saved my life. I thought you didn't have any magic left."

Kerry shook her head, "Yep, I think that's true now. But, I'm good with that. Magic. I'll leave that to Carol and the rest of you all. I'm just gonna raise Henry, SJ, Kamal, Demetria, and Regina as best I can."

Regina opened and closed her mouth, "Did you just say... Regina?"

Kerry nodded, "I did. It's a beautiful name."

"Why did you save me?"

Kerry sat up and glanced back towards where the front door had been, towards where the front of the house had been, "Because, if I hadn't tried, it would have been Emma in here, and... then your Henry would have lost both of his mothers..."

"Emma-"

"-loves you. Maybe as a friend, maybe as more, I don't know. My gaydar has always sucked. If you two ever... actually... really... truly... worked together, this... Mr. Gold, he'd never pose a threat to Storybrooke or the people of Storybrooke ever again. You should think about that. And... Think about this as well... Have you ever thought about an appointment to the Council of Legendary Figures." Kerry paused as she stood. "They really should have some sort of liaison to those figures who aren't exactly as... mainstream as the Easter Bunny, Mother Nature and all those." Kerry held her hand down towards Regina who stared at it for a moment, then took it and allowed herself to be helped up. "Just... think about it. You know, I have a son named Henry as well. Not biologically mine, I adopted him when my partner, his biological mother, died when he was a baby. Quite the smart young man, and yet, I have to remember, he's just a kid still. If he says something about his mother Sandy because he wants to hurt me, he's not doing it because he loves me any less, he's just angry, or sad, or..."

"I get it... I get it. I..."

"God, give me grace to accept with serenity the things that cannot be changed, Courage to change the things which should be changed, and the Wisdom to distinguish the one from the other." Kerry paused, "It doesn't just work for alcoholics you know." Kerry handed Regina a card. "Call me when you're done thinking about that position."

"But, you're... you're legendary by marriage."

Kerry chuckled and waved a hand at Regina, "Ah, Carol'll be so sleep deprived from the triplets and tonight's... work I could give a parade in our quarters and she wouldn't notice. So, I'd better go rescue the girl in red and your Sheriff from my newborns, and then, is there a place in town where I could get a good burger?"


	6. Chapter 6

** December 31st, 2012 **

Jack gave Allison a quick kiss. "You, Jenna, Kevin okay?"

Allison nodded, "It's not Fargo-"

"I know we-"

"No, Jack- literally, it's a robotic body, and a Fargo like AI."

Jack groaned, "Happy 2013."

Allison pulled Jack as close as she could. Only her daily expanding belly between them. "Oh, you know you love it... Sheriff."

Jack kissed Allison again, "Only when you're at my side- Doctor."

* * *

HG opened the door and staggered back as Myka grabbed her, kicking the door closed, and kissed her. HG tripped backwards and both women wound up on the bed.

"My- Myka, darl-"

"Less talking."

HG took ahold of Myka's shoulders and pushed up, although they were still only inches apart. "Myka, listen. This- I know that I have-"

Myka put her fingers over HG's lips. "Shhh... It's the dawn of a new year, and I'm trying something new. Trying to do something spontaneous and impulsive- we'll talk about the U-Haul after-"

HG looked confused, "U-hau-" But was cut off as Myka pushed at HG's arms and collapsed onto the former Warehouse Agent.

"Shhhh..."

* * *

It had been a week and still Willow walked around Tara as if the woman would emit a poof sound and disappear into nothingness again. "Will?"

Willow looked up and over at Tara who held a plate in front of the red head. "You should eat something."

Willow blinked as she looked down at the pancakes on the plate. "Funny shapes. It's been awhile."

Tara sat down next to Willow and handed her a fork, "Indiana? Really?"

Willow shrugged and smiled as she ate the first bite, "Ah... there's a Hellmouth in Cleveland."

"Yep, but we're not in Cleveland."

"Mmuuah mmnded sface." Willow swallowed, "I needed some space. And you're not supposed to be anywhere Tara."

Tara started to get up, but was stopped by Willow's hand on her arm. "I'm not saying that I'm not amazed, astounded, happy, ecstatic, and so many other words about the fact that you're here, but my inner scooby just keeps barking at me that what if you're not real, or all the monster fighting has made me flip my lid and go crazy, and I don't know if I care, and I know I slept with Kennedy and..."

Tara silenced Willow with a kiss, "Could a figment of your imagination do that?"

"Uh... actually..."

"Oh, shush... I don't know how, I don't know why, but I'm alive, not a Vampire, or any other baddie and I'm here. So... are you going to tell Buffy?"

Willow turned her best Willow-gaze on Tara, "One more day before we drop this on everyone?"

"New Year's Day, Football and merriment."

"Welll, I was actually thinking more along the lines of..." She pulled Tara close, the two heart shaped pancakes forgotten.

* * *

"Maura- I thought you were going to first night with Ma and Korsak and everybody."

Maura draped her coat over the back of Jane's visitor's chair, sat down in it, and leaned forward, "Did you switch for this shift after..."

"No-" Jane cleared her throat, "No. For..." Jane leaned back in her chair. "For the first time in a long time I tried everything to get outta this." She shrugged, "Sorry..."

Maura studied Jane for another long moment before she finally nodded. "In that case, stand please. And hold out your hands"

Jane frowned in confusion, but stood. Maura brought her hands out from behind her and placed a key in it. Jane was still confused. "Maura, I practically..."

"I don't want you to practically live there, I want you to move in." Maura blinked and watched Jane's face as the Detective was thinking of her answer. "Never mind, I went to fast, I misread the..."

Jane put her fingers over Maura's lips, "Shh for a sec, 'kay? I'm trying to decide how much I want to live next door to my mother."

"Jane... She loves you."

Jane smirked, "Yep, that's generally the problem." Jane held up the key and studied it, "I'd have to find someone to take my apartment."

"I believe there are a couple of brothers who would..."

"...brawl for it? You have all the answers?"

Maura started to speak, but then didn't, waiting for Jane's answer. But, what broke the silence wasn't Jane's voice, but her phone. Followed closely by Maura's own phone. "Rizzoli."

"This is Dr. Isles."

Their eyes met as they told their respective dispatchers that they were on their way to the new crime scene. Both women went for Maura's coat but Jane got there first, holding it up so that Maura could put it on. Jane didn't remove her hands though, instead she rested her chin on Maura's shoulder. "The answer is yes. I'd brave fire, water, earth, death, and even my mother for you Doctor Isles."

Maura turned in Jane's arms and kissed her, "And I for you Detective Rizzoli..." she paused, "Ah, that was..."

Jane chuckled, "Yep. You knocked that one right outta the park. So... do you get NESN? CSN?"

"Um..."

* * *

"Are you going to make me spill hot chocolate on myself again?" The two women sat in the same table in Granny's diner that they'd sat at when Emma had first gotten to Storybrooke.

Regina cracked a small smile at that, "I wasn't planning on it, no. And, for the record, you did that to yourself. There was no magic involved."

"It's up to him. To Henry."

Regina frowned, "He's my son. You may have given birth to him, but I raised him, it's because of me that he's the good young man he is."

Emma was silent for a moment, "How did you do that? Everything else you've ever done ripped things apart, and yet..."

Regina looked out the window over Emma's shoulder. "I love him. Unconditionally. I think that he's the only one I've ever loved like that. My father. I hated him for not freeing me of my mother, and Cora..." Regina shook her head. "But little Henry."

Emma cut Regina off, "He made everything make sense." Regina looked up with surprise in her eyes. "Yeah. I get it. I never had anyone either. Everyone I've ever loved even a little I've either pushed away, or they went away, or they gave me away. And then... this spunky young kid appears at my door. He came back. He looked for me." She paused, "He changed..."

Regina finished with Emma, "...my life." She held out her hand, "I propose a truce." Emma gave Regina a look, "I know. But, I will... earn your trust. A truce, with... one condition. I want to see my son."

"What if he doesn't want to see you?"

Regina inclined her head and dropped her hand to the table, "As long as it's his decision I will abide by it, and... try to earn his trust back as well."

Emma put her hand on top of Regina's. "It's a truce."

Ruby appeared with a piece of pie and two forks. She gave Emma a look, then Regina, "You break her heart I'll eat yours."

Regina regarded Ruby for a moment, then laughed, "I believe you. And, I think you have the wrong idea."

Ruby raised her eyebrows and sniffed the air, "Nope. You two are putting out so many pheromones my nose is tired."

With that, she left the table and Regina and Emma staring at each other. "She's just riling us up."

"Oh, definitely."

"I'm the Evil Queen, you're the Savior... that only happens in..."

Emma put a piece of pie in Regina's mouth, cutting her off before she could finish the sentence. Then she took a bite of the pie herself. "Good pie."

* * *

"You-what?"

Kerry pressed a hand against Carol's chest and pushed her back down onto the couch. "Do I have any burns on me? Am I hurt?"

Carol sighed, "No, Kerry, I may intellectually understand that you can take care of yourself, that doesn't mean my heart knows it. Is she alright?"

"Regina, physically, sure. Mentally, it's a small town and she's- in the land she came from she was The Evil Queen. She has an uphill battle, I know-"

Carol chuckled, "Oh, you've been an Evil Queen?"

"Not quite- then again- she is different. My son has never hated me. I think- I can understand why she went off the deep end like she did."

There was a cry from one of the cribs in the room. "Lack of sleep?"

Kerry started to get up, but it was Carol's turn to gently push Kerry back down, "Let me get him-"

"Him... how do you know?"

Carol's eyes twinkled, "Magic, remember?" Carol went to the crib and picked Kamal up, "Hey kiddo. You hungry or just want your Mommas, hmmm?"

She brought him to the bed and handed him to Kerry. When he simply touched Kerry's arms his eyes fluttered closed and his cries went silent. Carol smiled as she slipped in behind Kerry again, "See- that's real magic." They fell silent for a few moments, "Do you think that Emma and Regina will find each other? They will realize that they don't hate each other, but are in love?"

Kerry sighed, "I don't know. The course of true love never did run smooth."

"Midsummer Night's Dream. Shakespeare. I think that means that you're tired. You can usually pull much more obscure quotes out of thin air than Shakespeare."

Kerry tilted her head up and gave Carol a kiss, "You're hilarious. But, I love you," she smirked, "Santa..."

Carol groaned, "You're lucky I'm officially on vacation and so I won't rise to that bait. And... I love you too- Mrs. Claus."


End file.
